


Doktoratenparty oder Was machst du hier?

by tojund_for_us



Series: Die WG in Nummer 96 [5]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern AU, wg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Laurenz ist auf die Doktorparty von seinem Vater eingeladen und eigentlich hätte er eine Frau mitbringen müssen. Eigentlich...
Series: Die WG in Nummer 96 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490948
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Doktoratenparty oder Was machst du hier?

Laurenz ist… nun ja, zu sagen, er ist schlecht gelaunt, ist untertrieben. Mit einem Glas in der Hand steht er in der riesigen Halle, wo diese „Party“ seiner Eltern stattfindet. Sein Vater hat seine Doktorarbeit gemacht und hat zu diesem Anlass alle wichtigen Leute seines Umfeldes eingeladen. Und Laurenz als sein einziger Nachkomme muss natürlich auch antanzen und mächtig stolz auf sein seinen Papa sein. Oh, und selber präsentabel auftreten. Also das, was Laurenz nicht geschafft hat.

Seine Mutter hat ihn schon zur Seite gezogen und ihm sehr unmissverständlich beigebracht, dass er mit einer Frau am Arm aufzutauchen hat und nicht alleine. Ihr zu erklären, dass er einfach keine Frau kennt, die Interesse daran hat, mit ihm auf die Doktoratenparty seiner Eltern zu gehen, macht das Ganze auch nicht viel besser.

Aber Laurenz hat den enttäuschten Blick seiner Mutter schon überwunden. Er hat gelernt den Blick zu überwinden als er nach zwei Semestern Medizin sich endlich getraut hat, seinem Vater zu erklären, dass er das gar nicht studieren will. Die Alternative, die er bekommen hat, ohne enterbt zu werden, war Jura und jetzt, wo er Jura studiert, gefällt es ihm sogar sehr gut.

Laurenz steht alleine am Büfett, nippt ab und an an seinem Glas, futtert, was er in die Finger bekommt und freut sich allgemein, dass er in Ruhe gelassen wird.

Das ist ja eigentlich mehr so Justus‘ Ding, alles in sich hinein zu stopfen, was er so finden kann, wenn er nervös ist. Laurenz lächelt in sich hinein, als er sich erinnert, wie Justus einmal fast in einem Rutsch zehn Bananen gefuttert hat und ihm danach so kotzübel geworden ist. Werner hat sich auch beschwert, erinnert sich Laurenz weiter. Er wollte nämlich auch eine Banane essen, hat aber keine mehr abbekommen.

Aber wegen diesem Gedanken muss sich Laurenz wieder daran erinnern, dass Justus ihm gestern noch spaßeshalber vorgeschlagen hat, mit ihm auf diese Party hier zu gehen, wenn es so wichtig wäre, dass Laurenz mit Begleitung erscheint. Laurenz hat dankend abgelehnt, aber sich nicht getraut, ihm zu sagen, dass er seinen Eltern endlich eine Partnerin präsentieren sollte. Und nicht mit einem Kerl am Arm. Nicht, dass er das je vorhat zu tun.

Aber Justus hat es wohl doch verstanden, was Laurenz nicht gesagt hat, denn er hat gelacht.

„Man, sind deine Eltern unentspannt.“, hat er gesagt, die eine Hand in der Hosentasche vergraben, in der anderen ein Stück Schokolade auf dem Weg zum Mund.

„Seidel Junior, richtig?“, wird Laurenz da von einer unbekannten Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er dreht sich zu dem älteren Herrn um, der dort mit einer Traube an Leuten steht.

„Allerdings.“, gibt er beflissen zurück und tut sein Bestes so würdevoll wie möglich aufzutreten, dass er seinem Vater so ähnlich wie möglich erscheint.

Der ältere Herr fragt ihn aus, die Damen der Runde erkundigen sich nach seiner nichtexistenten Begleitung und er lügt ihnen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, vor, sie sei gerade im Ausland und es gäbe keine Möglichkeit, dass sie herkommen könne. Die Gruppe saugt ihm jedes Wort buchstäblich von den Lippen und Laurenz hasst den Gedanken, dass sich innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde mindestens die Hälfte des Saals über seine Worte das Maul zerreißen wird. Aber dafür hat er sich die Lüge ja ausgedacht. Mit allen Details, die so zur Sprache kommen können. Wie sie denn so aussähe, wie alt sie sei, welchen gesellschaftlichen Status, wie lange sie denn schon ein Paar seien.

Dass seine Beschreibung – 23 Jahre alt, klein, rote Haare, energie- und humorvoll – auch auf einen bestimmten Mitbewohner zutrifft, lässt er sich nicht anmerken.

Nach einer ganzen Stunde erst verliert die Gruppe wieder ihr Interesse an ihm und er lässt sich langsam und unauffällig von der Runde ausschließen, um sich wieder zum Büfett zu retten.

„Psst, hey!“, flüstert da die dekorative Palme neben dem ausladenden Tisch des Büfetts. Laurenz zuckt fast unmerklich zusammen und starrt die Pflanze einen Augenblick lang an.

Das kann aber nicht sein, was er gerade gedacht hat. Außerdem, Pflanzen sprechen nicht. Er will sich wieder umdrehen, aber da sieht er einen Schimmer rot hinter dem Pflanzentopf hervorlugen.

„Lau!“, ist da wieder die viel zu bekannte Stimme. Laurenz klappt fast die Kinnlade herunter, als Justus, gekleidet in seinem üblichen Schmuddel, tatsächlich hinter dem Topf hervorkommt, breit grinsend zu dem Blonden herüberspaziert und mit schaufelnden Händen ins Büfett greift.

„So seh’n also die Partys aus, die du uns vorenthältst.“, prustet er mit vollgestopftem Mund. Laurenz ist in diesem Augenblick gewillt jeder existenten Gottheit zu danken, dass der Kleine es schafft, nicht überall hinzubröseln. Und, dass seine Eltern das nicht mitbekommen.

„Was machst du hier?!“, will Laurenz entgeistert wissen.

„Sieht man doch!“, antwortet Justus fiel zu laut und Laurenz will ihm am liebsten den Mund zu halten. „Dich retten!“

Laurenz reibt sich den Nasenrücken. „Oh Gott, du bist betrunken.“

„Klar!“, grinst Justus und greift nochmal ins Büfett.

„Beherrsch dich!“, faucht Laurenz ihn ungehalten an. Dass der sich jetzt einfach so hier breit macht, wo ihn jeder sehen kann! Was für einen schlechten Eindruck das bei den Eltern machen wird! Oh Gott, die Eltern! Schnell packt Laurenz Justus am Arm und zieht ihn hinter den Palmentopf.

„Ich kann mich benehmen!“, protestiert der Kleinere.

„Wie oft wurdest du nochmal aus den Unibibliothek geworfen?“, kontert Laurenz. „Hör zu, Justus. Ich weiss nicht, wie du hier reingekommen bist, aber du verlässt dieses Gebäude auf gleichem Wege wie du reingekommen bist und genauso unauffällig, hast du mich verstanden?!“

Justus käut unbeirrt weiter. „Was bist du auf einmal so unentspannt, Lau? Ich geh hier ohne dich nicht weg.“

Laurenz hat bei diesen Worten ein seltsames Gefühl. Klar, er würde gerne hier abhauen, aber das geht nicht. Bevor er irgendwie reagieren kann, fängt Justus breit zu grinsen an und winkt. Warum winkt er? Laurenz kommt ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Langsam dreht er sich um – und sieht die Befürchtung bewahrheitet: Von verschiedenen Richtungen schieben sich die restlichen Mitglieder der WG durch die Menge auf sie zu.

Heinrich läuft zielstrebig, mit einer gewissen Autorität um ihn herum, durch die Menge, die sich vor ihm teilt, obwohl er seine Sonnenbrille trägt und in seiner glorreichsten Gammelpulloverpracht gekleidet ist. Fritz hat sich wenigstens Jeans und Hemd angezogen. Ihm öffnen sich nicht die Massen und er muss sich mühselig zu Heinrich durchschieben, um sich ihm anzuschließen. Werner dagegen hat auch einen hässlichen Pullover an. Er scheint sich recht unwohl zu fühlen, wie er da mit eingezogenem Kopf aus einer dritten Richtung angeschlurft kommt.

Laurenz fühlt sich der Ohnmacht nahe. Was machen die denn alle hier?? Er sollte sich aufregen, die gesamte Gruppe rausschmeißen. Aber stattdessen lässt er sich von Justus umstandslos den anderen entgegen schieben. In der großen Halle hat sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf die WG gerichtet, die sich in der Mitte der Halle trifft. Wortlos begrüßt Heinrich Laurenz und Justus mit einem Nicken, dann macht er kehrt und die gesamte Truppe bewegt sich zielstrebig in Richtung Ausgang, einen immer noch schockierten Laurenz in ihrer Mitte.

Doch da stellt sich ihnen jemand in den Weg. Es ist Laurenz‘ Vater und der Blonde muss unwillkürlich schlucken. Das wird nicht gut enden.

„Und was genau haben Sie da vor?“, will Laurenz‘ Vater wissen.

„Ihren Sohn entführen.“, gibt Heinrich gelassen zurück. „Wir haben einen Junggesellenabschied zu feiern, auf dem er nicht fehlen darf.“

Seidel Senior schaut ein wenig verdutzt drein. „Was für ein Junggesellenabschied?“

„Na, eines Freundes natürlich. Es gab wohl ein Problem mit der Planung, dass das ausgerechnet auf heute Abend fällt, aber Sie werden uns Ihren Sohn ja für ein zwei Stunden ausleihen.“, fährt Heinrich fort und zu Laurenz‘ Erstaunen nickt sein Vater und lässt sie passieren.

Kaum sind sie draußen, geben Laurenz‘ Beine fast unter ihm nach, aber sofort sind da Hände, die ihn fest packen, dass er nicht hinfällt. Unglaublich! Dass sein Vater das erlaubt hat! Er wollte wohl keinen Aufstand machen, um einen schlechten Eindruck zu vermeiden, denkt sich Laurenz schwach. Jetzt ist er doch um ein paar Stunden früher entkommen, als erhofft.

Fritz und Justus helfen Laurenz in den WG Bus. Beide sehen ein wenig besorgt aus. Der Rotschopf quetscht sich direkt neben ihn, Werner setzt sich als dritter in die hintere Reihe und zieht die Tür zu. Heinrich im Fahrersitz schaut wirft ebenfalls besorgte Blicke.

„Er sieht blass aus.“, hört Laurenz ihn zu Fritz murmeln, der in den Beifahrersitz klettert. Dieser schaut nochmal nach hinten, meint dann etwas zu Heinrich, welcher nickt, dann fischt Fritz aus den Untiefen der Fußräume den Bus-Ikeahai und drückt ihn Laurenz in die Arme.

Normalerweise mag Laurenz den Bus-Ikeahai nicht sonderlich. Er wurde zwar zum Schutzheiligen des Autobusses benannt, aber sauberer wurde der Stoff des Plüschtiers trotzdem nicht. Jetzt aber ist Laurenz froh um ihn. Er schlingt fest die Arme um den Hai, der nach Bier, Chips und altem Öl stinkt. Das ist sein wahres Zuhause. Diese im Auto essende und biersaufende Gammelpullovertruppe mit all ihren Merkwürdigkeiten.

„Hey, Lau!“, hört er da leise von der Seite. Justus sieht echt besorgt aus. Ein Ausdruck, der nicht so recht in sein rundes Grinsebackengesicht gehören will. „Ich hab noch Schokolade.“

Dabei bietet der Rotschopf Laurenz fast schüchtern einen eingepackten Schokoriegel an. Er sieht so knuffig aus, dass Laurenz nur lächelnd annehmen kann. Der Schokoriegel ist tatsächlich noch genießbar, noch nicht einmal das Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum ist abgelaufen. Aber Laurenz zuckt zusammen, als sich plötzlich Arme um ihn schlingen, Justus‘ Arme, und sich der Kleinere an ihn drückt, sofern es eben möglich ist.

„Justus!“, röchelt der Blonde und versucht sich wieder freizukämpfen. „Ich kann nicht atmen!“

Aber er hält inne, als er ein Schluchzen hört.

„Es tut mir so leid!“, jault Justus da auf.

„Was tut dir leid?“, will Laurenz verwirrt wissen.

„Dass dein Vater so böse issss!“, jault Justus weiter und vergräbt sein Gesicht wieder in Laurenz‘ Schulter. Dieser schüttelt nur den Kopf und wendet sich an die anderen.

„Wie viel hatte er zu trinken?“

„Zu viel.“, antwortet Heinrich von vorne, schüttelt bloß den Kopf und reißt das Steuer herum. Laurenz fühlt sich daran erinnert, warum man ihn eigentlich nicht ans Steuer lassen soll, aber bevor er sich beschweren kann, herrscht Fritz den Alten schon an. Laurenz meint, so etwas wie „zwei verletzte Kinder an Bord!“ gehört zu haben. Das will er jetzt mal nicht gehört haben. Aber immerhin ist alles beim Alten. Und das ist ja die Hauptsache.


End file.
